


Erotyczne fantazje 101

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 101

Członek Dziedziczki znajdował się dokładnie na wysokości ust Ruby. Liderka ssała go i polerowała swoim zgrabnym i długim językiem.

Weiss trzymał głowę swojej młodszej kochanki mocno, kiedy dochodziła w jej ustach. Ruby połknęła cała zawartość nasienia swojej dziewczyny.


End file.
